


(They Long To Be) Close To You

by nakedxtime, orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is His Own Warning, Eggsy Is Brogue, Everyone Is Gay, Get the joke??, Harry Is Oxford, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Poor Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having lost most of his family and after The Hesketh’s subjugate, Gary Brogue, or better known as Eggsy Unwin, is forced to work as the secluded royal Gardner in his own castle raising his half-sister, Daisy. After years of abuse from the Hesketh, Eggsy's positively questioning if his life will ever change for the better.Prince, or soon to become Lord Harry Hart of Oxford, has set on a mission of peace across the United Kingdom. Turning 30 in 3 months, his family has arranged a gala to find Harry as a suitable mate of royalty.With the aid of Princess Morton, this could be Eggsy’s only attempt at taking back his kingdom, and longing for the Lord of Oxford.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Two Hartwin fanfictions in one month?? We could never 
> 
> This was a role-play inspired fan fiction, so expect a few lingering errors. This is simply just for fun! Constructive criticism is open and comments make our day. Until then!

When Gary was a wee lad, he would recall his mother and father taking him to the gardens during the summer solstice. His mother and father would grasp both of his tiny hands as they swung him into the air as his chuckle would echo throughout the garden. 

When Gary was 8, his father was sent into battle with 400 brogue men to finish the war off with the Heskeths in the Highlands. A month later, only 50 of the Brogue men returned; his father not being in the following. 

Before the funeral, Gary escaped into the gardens and collected Poppies, Peonies, and Sunflowers in his tiny hands. At the end of the saddening ceremony when everybody had said there prayers and goodbyes, Eggsy and his shaken mother returned to his father's grave to place the flowers down. The Poppy for symbolic for his father's courage in war. The Peony was symbolic for their kingdom to heal from the war. 

When Gary turned 14, to seal the peace between the Heskeths and Unwins, his mother reluctantly married King Dean. Everything in Brogue would be in the total rule under the government of the Heskeths. Along with the brute king Dean, he brought along his nephew, Charlie. Charlie and Eggsy were opposites who never got along and were always at each other's necks. The only thing keeping the peace between the two kingdom's together was Daisy, the child of the Heskeths and Unwins. Eggsy promised to his mother one day that once he obtained the throne, then things would turn for the better. 

Right before Gary turned 15, a plague had stormed over the Unwin Kingdom, leaving millions fatally ill. A total of 1,000 casualties. In those casualties, laid the only true peace in his life left, the queen-his own mother.

A lot had changed in four years. After his mother's sudden death, the throne was handed over to Dean and his brutish men. Instead of Eggsy taking the throne, Charlie would be next in line. Eggsy remembers the moment when Dean held the collar of his shirt up to his broad face, breath rank with rum as he coldly bellowed, "Blood makes you related. Its blood of blood. Your nothing.”

Shortly after Dean's inauguration, Gary and Daisy were stripped of all titles and sent to live in Gardner's house. They went from rags to riches in seconds; and all of that with the snap of a single finger. Gary swore on his life that once he obtained the throne for good, then things would change for the better. But as the days turned into weeks, weeks turn into months, then years, then Gary, who had died and turned into Eggsy Unwin, truly began to question if that was plausible. 

Since the queen’s death and Gary’s mysterious and unexpected “death”, Brogue mourned over their true rulers and faced the wrath of the Heskeths. Brogue cut off most of its allies and became a sequestered kingdom, but feared. 

As his father once told him, it was mature enough to make the best out of a bad situation. There was no point in moping in life; which is certainly not what his parents would want for him. Gary became Eggsy Unwin became a maid, gardener, sherpa-any occupation that had to do with Agriculture in Brogue was Eggsy's responsibility. His hands were also full as he was raising Daisy; turning four and blossoming into a mischievous prankster. 

Four years had passed, and Eggsy humbly lived the best of his accusmoted lifetlye. It was like every other day. Eggsy and Daisy had woken up, dressed, made breakfast, and headed out into Brogue to attend to work. Most of Eggsy's schedule was free for the day, so he decided that tending to his garden wouldn't be a shame. Daisy sat on a rock as she played with the dandelions, creating a flower crown. As Eggsy plowed the green grass, he could hear footsteps and the whines of horses as they came in through the gate. The colors were gold and blue...symbols of House Oxford.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry meet for the first time, the slow blossoming romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, we have no self-control and decided to post ch.2 right after posting ch.1! There's some more Harry n Eggsy interaction, and Charlie being his own warning. Hope y'all enjoy!

Harry Hart had been set on a mission from the day he could figure out what the adults were talking about. Oxford was one of the neutral countries in the area, the kingdom prospering because it didn't engage in warfare and send its people to die for other people's wars. But when Harry Hart could see what he wasn't supposed to see when he was young, that the kingdoms neighboring them went to war and fought one another while they kept out of the fight. He didn't see the spoils of war or what could be gained. He only saw what the war did to the people. He would hear the stories about how many people went off to war and how few came back.

And all he could think about was their families. How many wars had to destroy how many families? Kingdoms lost and created by wars and lost families. But wasn't that why they stayed out of the wars? Even though they had greater weapons and defenses? Couldn't they help the poor families? Or even the rulers at the very least? Why couldn't they send out their healers to the kingdoms dealing with a plague? Or even to the nearby noble families from the next door kingdoms? Surely they would appreciate the gesture of good faith...

As Harry grew older he realized why they tried to stay out of the war. His father was killed by an assassin when he turned twenty. because they had sheltered refugees. Apparently, the new dictator wanted to crush out every last one of the Mortons and their people. One of the princesses had escaped with her handmaidens and had been taken in with the refugees. In retaliation, the Morningstars had sent an assassin to kill the Oxford king for saving the princess.

As Harry was then groomed to take his father's place he made a vow to learn the people they lived next to. He didn't want to hide away in his kingdom. He wanted to be involved. He wanted their kingdom to be one that could be relied on and have true allies rather than stand at the wayside and let the rest of the world moves on without them. So he set out to learn the land he was to inherit. Learn their neighbors. Starting with Brogue. They were the closest and most peaceful it seemed. Despite the loss of the Unwin family and the rather violent king. 

Harry was seated on his horse, preferring not to take the carriage but he'd been forced to bring it anyway. His footmen rode in the carriage his stead. He paused when they reached a lavish building with what seemed to be an extensive garden. It reminded Harry of home and after being away for so long already. He'd been riding over a fortnight with the full caravan and he needed a rest anyway. He left his horse, intent on finding the owner to ask if he could explore when he spotted someone in the garden already.

"Hello? Do you own this land?" he called, handing the reins off to the rider beside him.

Eggsy's ears peered up like a dog; lifting his head to gaze upon the sight upon him. Taking off his straw boater, he nearly dropped his hoe onto his foot. It was Prince Harry from Oxford. Gossip swiftly spread around the kingdoms, especially about Harry. From what he overheard and pieced together from the maids and marketplace was that Harry is a cherished king that was a true gentleman; handsome, generous, courageous, polite, intelligent, and kind. After his father was assassinated for aiding the Mortons, Harry embarked on a quest around the kingdoms to create United Kingdoms. The Brogue Kingdom was only three hours from Oxford, and Eggsy recalls his father being close with the former king. But after the Hesketh's conquered, they fell out of close contact with the surrounding kingdoms. 

Eggsy immediately got onto one knee and bowed in respect, hat still in hand. "Prince 'Arry, welcome to Oxford," Eggsy stated, his blue orbs making contacting with Harry's silver ones. Daisy noticed and moved off of the rock, running to Eggsy's with her collection of flower crowns tight in her grasp. Eggsy smiled down at her for a mere second, ruffling her blonde curls before making eye contact with the prince. "No, I'm the Gardener of the Oxford estate. I live over there with me 'lil sister and Pu-"

There was a rustle and crunch in the bushes, seemingly getting closer and closer. Before any of them could react, a small creature with brown and black ran gleefully ran the pair. It was Eggsy's and Daisy's puppy pug, J.B. It ran up to Harry and rolled on its stomach, demanding a stomach rub.

Eggsy murmured a curse in his thick Welsh accent, sighing about J.B's believing that the world revolves around him, getting tub rubs from whoever he meets. Eggsy's tanned face turned a peachy pink, flustered. "Apologizes, your highness. He's spoiled rot-"  
"Is that Prince Harry Of Oxford I see?"

Eggsy could barely finish his sentence as he groaned, seeing Charlie walk up to the gardens all confident with his overbearing ego. When Dean and his mother married, Eggsy and Charlie refused to talk to each other. He honestly wondered what he did for fun as he never enjoyed fishing, climbing, or even walking in the garden. Eggsy pushed himself up, patting Daisy on her head as Charlie walked up with a devilish smile plastered onto his face, greeting himself. 

"It is my pleasure and honor to welcome you into Oxford, Lord Hart," Charlie jabbered, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling them into a warm and dominant handshake. Charlie's hazel orbs peered down at Eggsy and Daisy in utter disgust. His expression quickly changed into a bubbly smile as Harry looked back at him, still holding the handshake. "Were these two bothering you at all?"

Daisy was hiding behind her brother in total fear and confusion of the events going on around her. Eggsy stood his ground away from the situation, allowing Charlie to overtake everything. "No, 'Arry asked me who the owner of the land was. 'Ye got yer answer now."  
Harry was startled when the other made eye contact and held it like it wasn't a strange thing to do when you weren't royalty yourself. Harry actually... Kind of welcomed the act. Too many people looked down around him that it always made him wonder whether they were even listening to what he was saying or whether they were just there to show themselves off to the others around them. But this beautiful man was locking eyes like it wasn't any big deal to him that he was in front of royalty. And it was greatly refreshing to be treated like any other person.

He was startled yet again when a dog, of all creatures, came out from under a canopy of flowers. He laughed and shook his head. "No it's-" he started as the other began apologizing. He'd been in the process of bending to pet the dog when someone barged into the peaceful garden like a bull in a china shop. The delicate atmosphere broke like a teacup.

He immediately didn't like this character when he grabbed at Harry like he owned him, brows furrowing and pulling his hand away. His gaze shuttered off, visibly pulling away from the other man. "Not bothering me at all. Their company was actually appreciated." Until some undeserving twat came and ruined the moment. "I was enjoying talking to them and meeting their dog. I don't very much appreciate being touched without being asked first if you wouldn't mind not doing so in the future," he said a little coldly.

There were rules that had to be followed after all when it came to royalty of Harry's caliber. And while Harry hadn't minded this other man and his... daughter? perhaps... forgoing tradition, it rankled him to have someone so brazenly touch him as he owned him as well as the land they stood on. He stepped back and nodded his head towards the young man and girl, then gave a much more curt nod to the other man. "I'll be on my way. It was a pleasure talking with you and the young lady." he bade farewell before getting onto his horse again, intent, now, on riding to their final destination. 

Harry wondered if he'd ever meet the young man and his daughter again. Something told him just maybe. So it was less of a surprise for him when he spotted the young man in the market place again a couple of weeks later. He was dressed down as much as he could be so he could interact with the people as one of them. It was quite thrilling and reminded him of the story of Aladdin from his childhood. Just a little. It was too loud in the market to just shout to the other so he followed for a bit until he could catch the attention of others attention.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry meet in the marketplace, and Harry decides to visit the Gardner's house to bond with Eggsy.

Harry had immediately recognized Eggsy, approaching him enrobed in his streetwear. It was a month after their first encounter in the palace gardens. Eggsy held Daisy's hand as they strolled through the market, trying to deliver some fresh crops to the deli. After completing the task and walking out of the deli, Harry had accidentally frightened Daisy and Eggsy. Daisy was startled by events like any other three years old and began wailing. Of course, Harry became flustered and like a true gentleman apologized which allowed Eggsy to identify him by his distinct brogue accent; prim and proper. 

Eggsy found it funny (and quite adorable) of how the bustling marketplace enthralled Harry. Comparing Eggsy and Harry's lifestyle was like night and day. The marketplace was quite hectic due to the summer solstice ending soon with winter around the corner, people frantically buying last minute necessities. After a while of wandering and chatting, Eggsy decided to bring Harry back to his home on the estate. 

The Gardener's house on the estate was like any other little rose cottage in Oxford, but sweeter. Greens veins covered the cobblestone walls with vibrant colored flowers decorating them. Besides the house laid a small pond, a weeping cherry tree, and a productive garden of crops. Entering the house was small, but cozy and straightforward. There was a mud room, combined dining and living room, one bathroom, and an upstairs hallway which was Eggsy and Daisy's room.

Daisy speed into the gardens to find J.B in the weeds as Eggsy and Harry went to sit on the rocks by the pond and weeping cherry tree. The sun shined upon Eggsy, bringing out the blue and green in his flattering orbs. For a young man of his age, he was in perfect shape; lean and muscular with a farmer's tan. Both of them chatted on about their lives and whatever came into their minds. Eggsy chuckled at Harry's amusing story about arrogant royals being themselves with a tint of pink on his baby cheeks.

As the conversation carried onwards, Harry had mentioned a ball that would take place in Brogue in the next fortnight. His mother is frustrated that he won't consider marriage and is having a ball to find an eligible husband or wife. Hearing this at first, Eggsy could feel butterflies in his stomach as his mind raced. Eggsy would see the anguish on Harry's face at the thought of marriage. The last thing he would want to see is Harry end up with someone identical to Charlie.

Trying to lighten the situation, Eggsy softly chuckled, Placing his hand onto Harry's back, patting it gently. His blue ones meet with his silver ones. "J.B could come in and crash the party; after all, he is a ladies man."

Harry was enjoying the other man's company far more than he thought he might. He lost track of how much time they spent together and what they may have talked about. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed someone's company so much. Probably the last person was his late sister.

He hadn't expected Eggsy to show as much disdain for the ball as he felt but he was glad for it. And he actually laughed when the other suggested JB crash the wedding. "That would certainly liven up the party. WOuld you not come, just to steal me away and put me out of my misery?" he teased, shaking his head. It was a lovely thought.

"This will be the death of me. I'm not ready to be married. I wanted to assume the throne and rule for a few years before my mother pushed me to marry. But I fear she's afraid for me, that I'll go the way of my father but without an heir to succeed me. ANd who's to say I end up with a woman! Then what will we do about an heir? It takes a very long time for adoption, even in the royal family, to be able to have a child that way. Though she is a fan of her stories. She would tell me stories growing up about men that could carry children. Though there hasn't been one in over a hundred years that can bear a child."

"I could steal yeh, not without getting me head cut off," Eggsy snorted, his fingers resting on the bottom of his thin lips. If he were to tell Harry that he was the long-lost heir to Brogue's throne, he would surely think he's insane. There was no point in trying to resist the megalomaniac Hesketh's rule. They we're were much more potent and deadly. Charlie and Dean practically erased all Brogue history after they arrived. Instead of dying from the plague, his mother was brutally beaten to death as he could tell from the marks on her body at the funeral. 

Eggsy remembers that night, seeing his mother break down in the gardens, unable to handle Dean's abuse. Bending down and cupping her bruised hands, he placed a kiss into them, promising that once he was of age and take the throne, things would change for the better. Six years have gone by, and nothing has changed for the better. Although he thought highly of Prince Harry, there was no point in telling him his absurd story. 

When Harry mentioned a male pregnancy in his ranting, it made his ears pop up. The last male pregnancy occurred over a hundred years ago, with it being quite controversial. A fantasy began to unravel in his head. If he were to go to the ball and somehow be Harry's mate, then he would be saved from the Hesketh's and expose them for all of the crimes they've committed across the kingdoms. It would also give Daisy the right home to grow as a woman. But it was unrealistic since Gary Unwin died four years ago, and that was that. The Brogues had all died. Power is power, and blood is blood.

"If the Hesketh's found out the royal Gardner had a rendezvous with royalty, it would be bloody hell. " Eggsy explained, looking over at Harry with a subtle smile on his face. It was no lie that he was a very handsome man. "I'd come and steal you away into me little cottage, with Daisy and JB. Make a nice lil family without having to deal with the hardships of royalty. But you would have to deal with Charlie and his lewd flirting..."

Harry laughed at the suggestion, but not in a cruel way. He was amused by the idea of someone not wanting to be whisked away and made king of queen and instead wanted to whisk him away. Even though the two of them hardly knew one another and had merely spent an afternoon together. 

"You wouldn't want me to whisk you away instead? Make you consort and spoil you with riches? THat's actually a first for me. Most people I've met always talk about how rich I am and how it must be nice being king. I'll tell you that it's not all fun and games. It's hard. So I might have to take you up on this little cottage idea of yours. Get away from the responsibility of being me. Even if only for a little while." he replied with a grin, watching Daisy play with JB for a few moments.

"So CHarlie is his name? The lad didn't have the courtesy of giving his name when we uh... met I suppose is what you would call what happened. You would think that he would know not to just grab a ROyals hand like he did' It was like he was trying to establish ownership and it was very much unappreciated. How do you deal with him?"

Daisy was busy picking flowers and making crowns out of them, so J.B hopped over to the rock with Harry and Eggsy, crawling onto his owner's lap. He wagged his tail and looked right at Harry, painting with a toothy smile on his face. Eggsy softly chuckled, looking down at his dog. "J.B says he would wanna be wherever as long as he gets endless tummy rubs and a soft bed to sleep in."

Hearing Harry's proposal, Eggsy wanted to die of embarrassment. He rose his eyebrows, letting out a small chuckle. It wasn't a lie that he wouldn't like to sit around and have to do absolutely nothing, getting spoiled with love and gifts. Harry seems to get closer and closer to the point where both of their thighs began to touch. Eggsy could smell the lavender off of him, a soothing and lustful scent. His hands fiddled with the end of his cotton tunic, biting his lower lip.

Trying to save himself from the embarrassment, he cleared his throat and changed the subject over to Charlie. Charlie! "Him? Bloody hell. It's like dancing with the devil." Eggsy's sudden humorous tone changed to a monotone one, the expression visible in his face and ocean orbs. "If I had the chance, I'd slap the shit out of 'im. After the Hesketh's came, my whole life turned upside down. The maids and their families use to live in the castle but were sent to live in the cramped basement. I guess I got lucky and got sent to live in Gardner's house with Daisy, which is what I became."

"These past four years haven't been the easiest. A lot of change has 'appened, and not for the better. I've seen him treat the maids like animals, female or male. Since I'm more far off, I don't have to deal with him as much, but when I do, it ain't easy. He can do whatever he wants, and nobody can say nothin' back to him without gettin' a hand chopped off, or worse. I've seen it with me two eyes, and the last thing I want-or need-is for Daisy to witness me...execution."

The distress was visible on Eggsy's face. His eyes began to twinkle as he grasped onto his corduroy trousers. "Bloody 'ell..." He sniffled, looking down at his lap; a single tear falling down his cheeks. "What would she do without me..? She's all I got left…”

Harry furrowed his brow and frowned deeply when Eggsy described how the staff was treated. That wasn't right. One was supposed to treat their staff kindly so they didn't end up turning on their masters. Or leaving. ANd he said as much. "I can't believe that he would treat people so horribly. And execution? That's incredibly illegal. They shouldn't be doling out their own... Wait... They're the ones that took over. But they shouldn't just execute people because they don't like them!" he stood and paced, wondering how he could get Eggsy out of there without offending the rulers.

There had to be a way. Perhaps he had to do the right thing and try to stop this CHarlie character by military means. Tyrants didn't deserve to rule. The Unwins had been beloved, until their king had foolishly gone off to war rather than leaving it to his generals. And then his wife died after marrying. The details were suspicious but they had no proof to come after them. 

"I won't let him hurt you. I'll... I'll find a way to get you away from this without offending them. Dean and Charlie. I'll take both you and Daisy. And JB of course. You don't deserve to be treated like animals. I can find a position for you in the palace that will pay well and you'll be treated fairly." he said softly, kneeling before the other. He couldn't whisk him away and sweep him off his feet. The laws would never allow it. But this was the next best thing he could do. ANd if he played his cards right, there was a chance he might be able to make Eggsy a consort, should the beautiful boy wants to be made into one.

He paused when he heard his name being called, looking to the entrance and sighing. "They've found me, it seems. I will return. And I'll do whatever I can to rescue you from this. I know we haven't known each other very long. But I know that you don't deserve this. Especially not since you have a young one to take care of."

Eggsy just looked up at him as he disappeared from the garden full of flowers. He pushed himself off of the rock he sat; the lukewarm tears were falling down his tomato red cheeks. It was a pure fantasy of his to be whisked away by Harry back into royalty, apart from the Heskeths. But that was just all a dream. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Love the kudos ;)


	4. Chapter Four

A month had passed since Harry and Eggsy shared a moment in the garden. Since then, Harry has been nowhere to be found across Oxford. Eggsy would occasionally head into the marketplace to try and find him but to no luck. This had pained him as he promised to aid Eggsy, but it seemed that he had more important things to worry about at Brogue. From that point on, nothing much had changed, and Eggsy's daily schedule remained the same. Wake up, shower and prepare for the day, tend the gardens, milk the cows, find a lost Daisy, avoid the Heskeths as much as possible-Eggsy was worn. 

It was like an ordinary day in Eggsy's life. Although Summer was slowly dying, the heat remained evident. It had been a hotter day than usual, which made Eggsy's schedule much more tedious to do. Daisy sat under a shady tree once again fiddling with dandelions as JB ran around in the weeds hunting for any little vermin. Eggsy had been chopping wood under the shady tree with his sister, removing his tunic and vest boots, leaving him with his low rise breeches. A few loose strands of hair stuck to his face from the consistent sweating.  
Just as he was about to take a break, he could hear his name being called from a distance. He had ignored it as he was too fatigued to deal with anyone in his heatwave. Eggsy's name kept being called with it being louder as the voice got closer. It wasn't just any maid, but a close confidant, Roxy. 

Just after Harry's return to Brogue, Eggsy had been in the marketplace only to run into Roxy who was being sexually assaulted by three men twice her size. Together, the pair took them down both. Eggsy was flabbergasted that a lady of high stature would know how to defend herself, which was something he admired. From that point on, Roxy would usually accompany Eggsy and aid him in his chores as she had nothing else better to do. It was also the fact that Daisy was too young to be working, but that would eventually have to change. 

"Roxy!" Eggsy painted, placing the ax down and waving towards the female. She picked up her plaid broomstick skirt and held onto her bonnet, gracefully sprinting towards Eggsy. "What's the sudden rush, Rox? Have gossip to spill?"

Roxy had been searching for Eggsy for a while by the time she found him. Though it probably wasn't the best idea shouting for him. But they were far enough away from the main house in the gardens where he usually was. "Eggsy!" she called when she finally found him, rushing over a little out of breath. She was smiling from ear to ear, though and had a letter in her hand.

"I have fantastic news! I- you're absolutely filthy, Eggsy... Really, try bathing once in a while." she teased, holding up the letter. "Prince Harry formally invites you to the royal ball being held in a fortnight. But you have to keep it a secret from Charlie. He doesn't want that slimeball showing up uninvited." she murmured with distaste. SHe knew how he treated Eggsy and if Harry disliked him there was a good reason so Roxy disliked him.

She took in the others appearance and sighed. "But you can't go wearing the clothes that you have. We'll have to have new clothes made for you. I'm thinking blue, like your eyes. We'll have to plan the outing when Charlie is away. Can't have him spotting you in the marketplace with me. He'd immediately get suspicious and try to figure out why you were shopping with me."

Eggsy playfully rolled his emerald orbs at Roxy's tease, taking the envelope and scoffing, "Try cuttin' wood in this heat." Studying the invitation word for word, a small smile appeared on his Eggsy's face. It was one of the first times in forever that something breathtakingly exciting was occurring in his monotonous life. The dishonored prince wanted to jump up and down in pure glee like a child, but he contained it; the frenzy visible in his eyes. Roxy, although knowing Eggsy for a short amount of time, could easily read Eggsy like a book and knew him better than any of her siblings. 

"Rox, this shows that 'arry... cares. I thought he was too busy with Oxford, guess I was wrong..." Eggsy smiled, letting out of a soft sigh. Once Roxy mentioned Charlie and the Hesketh, he turned his head to look back over at the main castle and turned back to Roxy. "The Heskeths 'ave been more uptight lately. One of the neighborin' kingdoms, Bedivere, refused to give in supplies in 'taliton against the Heskeths. I haven't heard 'bout 'em, but I saw 'sum smoke north of here a few days ago..."

"You shouldn't have doubted him, Eggs. He doesn't say things he doesn't mean. And hey, this means you'll get some more alone time with him. He's been dying to see you but he's been wrapped up in talks with the Heskeths and negotiations with Brogue. There are still people on the council that believe that Gary Unwin still lives since there wasn't a body procured, but it's a point of contention with Charlie and Dean.

“Of course it’s a point of contention with ‘hem. The bloody two will stop at nothin’ to establish dominance, even if it means gettin’ into their hands dirty,” Eggsy explained, placing his dirty hands on his tan hips, the invasion still in hand. 

It had been four years since Gary died and became Eggsy Unwin, the garden keeper with a thick brogue. Since then, Eggsy has blossomed into an adult commoner-dressing and talking the way they do. If we’re going to outstrip the Hesketh’s of their power, then it would require a ponderous makeover to become the man who died. With his invitation to the ball in a Fortnight, Roxy instantly knew that it was going to a hell of a Fortnight to transform Eggsy from a garden keeper into the United Kingdom’s most wanted bachelor.

Roxy put a hand on her hip, the other rubbing her chin. SHe circled Eggsy a couple of times and decided. "Alright. I have an idea for an outfit. We'll need to go through some training, though to make you seem more gentlemanly. Not that Harry will care. I think he likes you just fine. But to convince everyone else there that you're meant to be there just as much as they are we need to do some serious work here, Eggsy." she stated matter of fact, taking one last circle around the other before correcting his posture. 

"First things first. You need to present yourself like you're one of the upper crust. THat means better posture and walking smoothly. Can you show me your best fancy person walk?" she teased with a grin, clearly teasing the other. "We can move onto dancing once you've got that down." she said with a nod. 

This wouldn't be easy, she didn't think it would anyway. But she was willing to do the work if Eggsy was. And it seemed Eggsy was just as eager to get this going as she was. SHe trained him on how to walk and he seemed to be a natural at it, making her smile. Her work wasn't going to be as strenuous it seemed. "Alright, now dancing. Doyou know any?"

Walking with his posture, flawlessly straight didn't seem like much of a challenge in his judgment. It turns out, four years in exile must have not only changed him mentally but very much so physically. Eggsy's back was flattened from having to carry wood, baskets, and all kinds of things on his back. But after the first few attempts, they somewhat managed to make him walk like a pure gentleman. 

"I 'avn't been to one since my mum died, but I think I remember some.." Eggsy answered eagerly, looking up to an amused Roxy who looked like she was going to burst into laughter. Both of them broke out into childish laughter. "Alright...alright...I guess you can teach me your ways..."

Roxy just laughed and got Eggsy into position, though it would be awkward for her to lead, the knew Eggsy wouldn't be leading when he danced with Harry. "Alright, just follow me. Let me move you how you need to be moved. Harry is going to be leading the dance. So you just... follow where I take you, okay? I'm just going to teach you how to follow. I won't teach you any specific dances." she promised. 

She danced with the other until she heard her name, sighing and releasing the other. "I'm being summoned. THey're looking for me. 'It's too dangerous for you to be alone' they say. Well, I'm not alone. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself and I have you. But I've kept you from your chores long enough... We'll have to steal away some time tomorrow or the day after to go shopping. We need to give the tailors plenty of time to make your suit!" she promised, bowing to the other. 

"When the song ends you bow, by the way. As a sign of respect to your partner and as a thank you for the wonderful time. Even if you don't have a lovely time." she laughed. He hugged the other before rushing off so the guards wouldn't know where she'd run off to so they wouldn't know where to look the next time she ran off.

 

A fortnight was soon nearing, and thank the heavens that Eggsy managed to make much progress as possible. His posture and Brogue could easily pass for an upperclassman of any kingdom. Although Eggsy's dancing was a gray area, it was adequate for Harry's standards. Grasping Harry's recognition would not be the simplest, and Eggsy and Roxy needed to be cautious. This was there only, and last chance at Eggsy's redemption and the Hesketh's downfall. 

The ball was 48 hours away, and Eggsy was still yet to be unveiled to what he would wear. Although he had gone through the fitting, the Heskeths and their goons lurking around him much more often, making it harder to get more done around Brogue. Roxy would be in charge of giving him a makeover, as she would state that she wouldn't trust him one bit designing his outfit.

Eggsy had come home from a long day of hunting, dragging the last remnants of rabbit in his knapsack. Hopefully, it would be the last time that Daisy, JB, and Roxy would ever have to go hungry again. As he walked back home, exhaust visible in his face dragging his feet behind him, a shadow suddenly burst through the trees. As he entered through the door, JB immediate ran up and laid on his dirt-covered riding boots, a subtle smile appearing on his face. "Rox? Dais? You guys 'ere?" He called, looking left and right in the cramped and messy dining room.

Roxy had had two outfits made, one in a pale pink, and the other in blue and white. She brought the pink one for the other to keep, knowing that Charlie had been poking around and found out about the ball. THey begged off that the messenger must have lost their invitation because it invited only and of course the royal family was invited. Nobody wanted to start a war, of course. Roxy just had an idea that Charlie would ruin the evening so she went with the less impressive suit for the other. 

"Eggsy! Daisy is playing with my escort, Merlin. The Hesketh guards have... gotten rather irritated lately so Harry sent me with Merlin for protection. Charlie found out about the ball. SO I brought the backup suit just in case. I don't know what he might be planning but he seemed intent on finding out where his invitation went. If you don't like this one I have the blue and white one in my quarters. I just... Charlie just gives me the creeps and bad vibes." she explained gesturing to the box on the bed.  
"You better change though, and bathe, before you touch it. I don't want it getting dirty before the ball, you hear me?" she stated, wagging her finger at the other. "Now, I have to return before I'm missed." she did give Eggsy a quick hug before she had to go.

Eggsy stood there and listened to Roxy's brief rant, unable to say anything as Roxy gave him an embrace and rushed out of the rose cottage. It was a little bit of relief that Daisy was gone and being entertained, leaving him the rare solo moments. 

Trudging up the mahogany stairs, Eggsy's entered his (and Daisy's) shared bedroom and noticed an ivory box laid on the center of his bed. Of course, he had remembered Roxy's reminder to bathe before he even touches it. Stripping himself from the snug tunic and trousers from his freckled build, Eggsy tossed his garments into a corner and put them off of his mind. A subtle smiled appeared on his face as his mother would scold him for that action.

Eggsy prepared the lukewarm water into a wooden bath, placing his legs in slowly until his thick thighs acclimatized to the temperature, and his whole body entered. Shutting his eyes, Eggsy leisurely sunk into the water as he blocked out everybody but his thoughts. His fantasies with Harry began to unravel entertain him as he bathed. If he managed to catch the prince's eye at the ball and change things for the better in his kingdom, then Harry and he could become an item. The kingdom would surely go into a frenzy as the last male to be in a public relationship in the previous century. 

Eggsy could paint it in his mind; He, Daisy, Roxy, and JB would either be leaving on the lands of Brogue and Oxford. Dean and Charlie would be exiled to a remote location in the highlands, or face the same fate as his mother suffered. Every morning Harry would cuddle him tight to his warm body, whispering compliments into his hair. Harry would make it known that Eggsy was his beloved to his whole court and kingdom with his hand wrapped on Eggsy's hip. Instead of hunting mammals, they would catch butterflies in the garden as Merlin and Roxy played with Daisy.

Eggsy would change things for the better.

Eggsy would be with Harry.

Eggsy would be happy.

It was becoming much harder to breathe, and Eggsy resurfaced from the water. Some of the water spilled onto the floor, causing Eggsy to curse out loud, praying that it didn't leak through the stories. Pushing his damp blonde hair out of his face, Eggsy slowly stood from the wooden tub and dried off with a towel as he cleaned up his mess. After a few minutes of drying off and loafing, Eggsy decided to open the ivory box and look at his outfit for the upcoming ball, which would be soon. 

It was utterly breathtaking. All complimentary words could describe the outfit that stood in-front of Eggsy's eyes. It was a traditional formal Oxford uniform, but a rosy color that sparkled. It almost made him tear up at the fact that Roxy added personal touches such as his father's medals of honor, mother's pearl choker, and studs, and a rose in the breast pocket. Immediately placing it out, Eggsy didn't know how to describe the incredible feeling. Roxy would most likely add a few finishing touches such as rosy cheeks, glossed lips, and some sparkle to his ocean eyes. But for how-Eggsy felt beautiful.


End file.
